districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dazzler
"Call me Dazzler, darlin'. That's my name -- and that's what I do. Dazzle people." ''- Alison Blaire'' History Alison Blaire was born to Carter Blaire, a well to do lawyer and Katherine Blaire fame hungry singer, and the first few years of Alison’s life were nice until her mother decided that she was trapped in this marriage and wanted out to follow her dreams. So when Alison was two years old her mother ran off with her band’s drummer and left little Alison to be raised by her father. Of course Carter couldn’t care for his daughter alone so he moved his mother into the house to help raise Alison while he focused on his career. While Carter’s law career was successful, the same couldn’t be said for his relationship with his only daughter and by the time Alison was in middle school it was too late for them to bond and have a healthy relationship. Carter always wanted his daughter to grow up and be a lawyer like he was, or at least marry into a rich family so that she would always be taken care of, but Alison had different plans for herself. She dreamed that one day she would be a famous pop singer and when she set a goal for herself, she made sure she reached it. It was in her beginning year of high school that Alison decided to sign up for the schools talent show and show off her beautiful voice, but as she got up on stage and began to perform something changed in her and suddenly flashes of light were appearing all over her as she sang. No one could figure out what was making it, they figured it was some sort of computer affect, but Alison knew that it was her who was making this beautiful light show and decided that this could only help her career. Unlike other mutants who had discovered their power, Alison adjusted to the change and was able to blend in with the human crowds. After her high school graduation, Alison was confronted by Xavier and was offered an invitation to his school for mutants. At first Alison didn’t want to go, but the idea that she could learn a bit about herself and her powers was too strong and after telling her father and grandmother what she really was, she went off to Xavier’s school and began to learn the full potential of her power. Alison stayed there till she felt she learned all that she could and when Xavier offered her a spot as an X-Man, she declined and decided to follow her dreams and go to California to become a star. Once in California, Alison was reunited with her mother and was also introduced to her new family. It was a bit weird to her meeting her half sister, but Alison and her mother seemed to bond quickly and her mother even offered to help her with her dream of becoming a singer. Her mother was very popular at the L.A. nightclub scene, so she got one of the biggest club owners to listen to Alison sing. She sang her heart out for him, and felt that it was the best she ever had. He seemed to be impressed with her voice, but Alison’s mother never told her that there would be a part two to this try out. He took Alison back into his office and flat out told her that if she wanted to get this spot singing at his club she was going to have to sleep with him. He also reviled that it was the only way to get it and there were many other girls willing to sleep with him for it, and even in the past Alison’s mother had done it. Alison became upset that her talented wasn’t enough to get her this gig, so she rejected his offer and tried to leave, but before she could he stopped her and began attacking her and tried to force himself sexually on her. Alison was able to fight him off thanks to her training at the school and even used her powers to subdue him. Once free she went back to her mother’s place and explained that her coming here was a mistake and left back for New York. When she arrived back home she learned that New York was going through a new change and being a mutant, Alison was branded with an M tattoo and sent to live in District X with all the others. Alison still holds on to the idea of Xavier’s dream that one day mutants and humans can work together in peace and even still holds on to the hope of her own dream of becoming a famous singer. Personality The lack of attention Alison got as a child has caused her to crave it even more now. Whenever she goes out, she must be the center of attention and will go out of her way to get this attention from everyone. She can’t stand it when people ignore her and instead of taking the hint and leaving them alone, she will continue to fight for their approval and attention until she gets what she wants. Alison always gets what she wants and will become frustrated if she is told no, but more determined to have whatever she’s after. She also has the tendency to want what she can’t have, especially with men. She may act like she is a independent woman who doesn’t need a man, but deep down she really loves the feeling of being with someone on a romantic level. If there is someone that she really likes, she might push them away and act like she doesn’t care for them at all, but it’s all just an act to see how badly they want her. All Alison wants from life is to have a good time and do the things that she enjoys no matter what others may say or think. People tend to believe that Alison is a simple shallow girl, and they would be half right. She has been raised to believe that looks and appearance is everything and loves to look her best no matter what she’s doing. Since Alison prides herself on looking her best, she often judges other when she feels that they have not. She wouldn’t make open comments to them, but will quietly think them to herself, unless they are really asking for it. Alison is usually a confident girl, but every once in a while she feels insecure with her looks or talent. If there is another girl who she feels is prettier or more talented, she might act coldly towards them or just be a bitch. Alison hates it when people write her off as just another dumb girl since she truly is a smart girl, just doesn’t always act like it. Alison may come off as a selfish girl, but when push comes to shove, Alison will always stand up for what she believes is right in her eyes. Likes *Singing *Dancing *Shopping *Tanning *Listening to music *Night clubs *Men *Performing Dislikes *Rejection *Smokers *Being called dumb *When girls get more attention than her (especially by other males) *Gaining weight *Bad clothing *Anyone who miss treats others for being “different” Abilities Skills Alison is talented in many different ways, including… *Singing: Alison isn’t just another pretty girl who thinks she can sing. She has a really beautiful voice and after years of training, has perfected her voice. *Dancing: Alison has taken many different classes and is now a skilled dancer. *Instrument: Alison is able to play the guitar, key board, and piano. *Athletic: Alison is a highly skilled swimmer and roller skater. Also after her stay at Xavier’s school, she is now skilled in self-defense and hand to hand combat. *Acting: Alison has taken a class in acting and modeling and can now do both professionally. Powers Alison has the mutant ability to absorb sound and turn it into different forms of light. The amount of sound Alison can take in and store is limitless and after attending Xavier’s school she has been taught how to turn it into many different forms including; blinding light, “Dazzler bursts”, solid photon light blast, lasers, holograms, solid holograms, light fog, solid light force fields, soothing flashes of light, and she can also “rocket blast” herself which gives her a bit of flight. Alison can control the shape, size, brightness, and color that her lights come out as, but if she deeply concentrated on something her powers will subconsciously come out in small amounts and in the order of a prism (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet). Along with this power, Alison can also withstand loud noises without it affecting her and her eyes are protected against many different forms of bright lights. =Weaknesses= Alison is human and is just as vulnerable to everything else a human girl like herself would be. Alison can absorbed any kind of sound, but the sound of her own voice. Also, different sounds have different affects on her, for example she would absorb the sound of music or laughter better than she would the sound of a train screeching. Alison cannot absorb sound while she sleeps or is in an unconscious state and will sometimes even have light escape her during her slumber. If a sound is loud enough and coming at Alison in a continues rate, her body will go through something she calls “Sensory Overload” and expel all the stored sound by a giant flash of light. This leaves her completely drained and weakened and will need to rest up after it. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:Former X-Men Category:X-Factor Investigations Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Energy Absorption Category:Sound Immunity Category:Light Immunity Category:Female Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Played Character Category:Player: JM